


于世界尽头殉情

by smilecat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: 无妻无子设定。梅西河床出道后长期效力国米，伊瓜因因伤没能成为职业球员而成为一名记者。伊瓜因有原创前女友设定，大量构想与现实情况不符，介意慎入。
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

伊瓜因在河床俱乐部做后勤打工时碰见梅西，个头约莫算是一米六跟自己女朋友安妮一样高，但身材没安妮好，太瘦了。

“你给他测下身高体重。”管理丢给伊瓜因一本册子，要他把梅西领到体测的房间。

“赛季前记过一次啊。”伊瓜因接下差点掉到地上的册子问。

“他们没告诉你吗，”管理员掏出笔塞到伊瓜因上衣口袋里，“这孩子过几天升一队，我们要再次确认他穿什么码的球衣。”

“一队？？？他不是过两个月才16岁吗？”伊瓜因惊讶地抖落没有塞好位置的钢笔，管理员只好从地上捡起来放到伊瓜因手上。

“独立队不也有一个15岁首秀的。”管理员嫌伊瓜因大惊小怪，忙催他赶紧做不然少算他工钱。

伊瓜因只好照办，把梅西领到体重秤上，随后又用尺子量起身高。梅西乖乖地一动不动，也一句话也没说。

“你比我想象中高也比想象中瘦。”伊瓜因看着数据说。

“我多高？”梅西很在意自己的身高赶紧开了口。

“一米六五。”

梅西顿时眼里的光没了。

“四舍五入一米七呢！”伊瓜因赶忙安慰他，还提到马拉多纳也就跟他一样高。

“这也四舍五入太多了吧。”梅西叹口气。

梅西看了看伊瓜因，比划起两人个头的差距问起他多大了。

“比你小半年，在读中学三年级。”伊瓜因答道。

“身高？”

伊瓜因迟疑半晌，小心翼翼地回复:“.......一米...七八....”

“借我点好不好。”梅西恳求道。

“我爸说男人在25岁前都可以长个子。”伊瓜因搬出父亲安慰自己二哥费德里科的名言，比小自己四岁的弟弟要矮曾经是费德里科的心伤。

梅西比其他人在意身高的原因伊瓜因倒是知道，据说当年河床为了支付梅西高额的医疗费治侏儒症而欠下外债，加上不愿意在引援方面减少开支所以过了三年才缝缝补补地还完。梅西虽是纽维尔男孩球迷，但对于河床的恩情他也愿意竭尽全力报答，所以很担心费劲苦心的治疗效果不明显。

“针扎得不疼吗？”伊瓜因一边拿笔记下梅西的数据一边问。

“不疼。”梅西回答。

“也是，”伊瓜因苦笑，“如果能让我踢球，这点疼算不了啥。”

2000年，12岁的伊瓜因遭遇车祸跟腱断裂，医生判定术后康复能正常生活但不适合剧烈运动，随即开出的诊断书否定了他足球的未来。而同年在河床青训营的费德里科告诉伊瓜因，他们来了个跟伊瓜因年龄相仿的孩子，据说是花大价钱从巴萨手上抢下来的。

梅西足球的梦想就此开始，而伊瓜因并未开始就破碎了。

豪尔赫在伊瓜因被判足球死刑的一周后给了伊瓜因书包，他从此再也没有借口不学习了。放学后伊瓜因总是寂寞地跑到纪念碑球场青训营，趴在栏杆上看费德里科训练，盯着足球像盯着汉堡一样留口水。

“让你想到伤心事了？”梅西踮脚抚摸伊瓜因的卷发问道。

“我羡慕你，”伊瓜因笑着含糊了过去，然后说出梅西的球衣尺寸，“S码。”

“我喜欢稍微大点的球衣。”梅西往下拉自己训练服的衣角说。

“S码对你都会大的，放心吧。”伊瓜因收好册子说。

那天回到家，伊瓜因和兄弟们聊天时顺便把这个消息提前说了出去。得到一手新闻的兄弟们很新奇，要知道人们对天才总是有神往般的憧憬。

没过多久，河床把大名单放了出来。梅西的名字赫然在列，长子尼古拉斯提议要不要一起去看看。

“工作日啊。”末子劳塔罗否决了，因为他们都要上课，费德里科还得上完文化课后去训练。

伊瓜因沉默不语，他自有打算。

那场梅西一线队近乎完美的首秀，伊瓜因带着安妮一起逃课去看了。替补登场并奉献一次威胁进攻，教练满意地点头似乎在表示下次有机会还会让他上场。

“果然小！”安妮看着比赛结束后梅西下场的背影，觉得伊瓜因的形容没有错。

“下一个马拉多纳。”伊瓜因断言道。

当时的媒体都怕伤仲永而没有说出这句话，但伊瓜因能切身体会到。看着相仿年龄的梅西，伊瓜因也想要像他那样在纪念碑球场听万众狂响，也想在球场上邂逅与他一样充满活力的球员。

一望无际的方格球场，伊瓜因也想要待在那里，也想踢球。

安妮注意到伊瓜因不自觉发颤的双腿，没有多说什么。

得知伊瓜因逃课的豪尔赫拿着戒尺在家里等臭儿子回家，伊瓜因刚进家门就被打了屁股。

“混小子今年中考！你想干啥！”

“安妮的猫掉水沟里了！我去帮忙找！”伊瓜因躲闪到南希身后，撒出一点没逻辑的慌。首先安妮没有猫，其次附近水沟没那么深。

“什么你们出去开房了？？？我说过不戴避孕套不准跟女孩子出去吧！”

“臭老爸你怎么听的！！！”伊瓜因摸不着头脑豪尔赫是怎么听出完全不一样的话。

费德里科拿出报纸打断了豪尔赫的怒吼，他提到一线队上场的15岁男孩梅西，抱怨自己居然还在二线队打拼。

“哥哥机会会来的。”伊瓜因又躲到费德里科后面安慰他说道。

豪尔赫也懒得再追打伊瓜因，拿出一叠卷子放到他头上，吩咐这周内做完。伊瓜因只好拿着卷子回到卧室，谁知劳塔罗正坐在自己书桌前的板凳上。

“你是不是去和安妮看比赛了。”劳塔罗问道，霸占着位子似乎暗示伊瓜因不回答便不让出来。

“你怎么知道的？”

“nico哥和费德里科哥都这么猜，”劳塔罗笑嘻嘻地把椅子还给伊瓜因坐下，“怎么样？他厉害吗。”

“厉害，光15岁上场就够厉害了。”伊瓜因把卷子放到桌上毫不掩盖对梅西的夸赞。

“nico哥说如果你没那次伤，你也能和里奥一样十几岁进一队。”劳塔罗跑到伊瓜因的床上，抱起枕头说道。

“听他吹，”伊瓜因无奈地拿出笔准备边写卷子边和弟弟聊天，“他还说费德里科哥20岁能长一八零呢。”

劳塔罗不说话了。他知道对于一个从小怀有足球梦的人，看见和自己差不多大的男孩在自己梦想的地方大展拳脚是何等复杂的心情。劳塔罗愈发抱紧枕头，他开始后悔开启这个话题。

可是伊瓜因并没在意这么多，他只是单纯头疼面前堆积如山的试卷。

在豪尔赫的威逼下，伊瓜因不得不在接下来备考的日子里加油在文化课下功夫。豪尔赫对他最低的要求是不要拖累全校第三名的安妮的成绩，记得当初和伊瓜因交往时豪尔赫总说好女孩瞎了眼来损整天贪玩的伊瓜因。

伊瓜因最爱干的事也不过是在草坪上一个人随便玩会球，毕竟他无法参加一整场足球赛。有时也会坐在旁边的椅子上举着比分板，帮与自己差不多大的男孩踢的球赛记分和记时。但这段时间安妮也开始管起伊瓜因，她每天放学后都要逮住他不准去周围任何一个草坪，并把他拖到没锁的教室里补习。

“你很聪明，只要认真下来我都比不过你。”安妮翻开书认真地说道。

伊瓜因则是摸起安妮的红发，帮她盘麻花辫，然后趁她讲起数学没有注意自己的功夫，偷偷在脸庞亲了一下。安妮害羞地把伊瓜因的脑袋推到一边，伊瓜因则幸灾乐祸地趴在书桌上。

“再这样我生气啦！”安妮拿手挡住羞红的脸闹起小情绪。

“好，好。”伊瓜因听话地正坐，听起安妮讲课。

安妮的课外辅导确实有效果，伊瓜因如豪尔赫愿考上了布宜诺斯艾利斯挺不错的高中。尽管是擦线低空掠过，全家还是甚是欢喜。

唯一的小遗憾是伊瓜因并没有和安妮考上同一所高中，但即便如此安妮听说了伊瓜因的好消息后还是抱住了他。他们谈起学业假期的安排，决定依旧打些零工赚零花钱后去旅行或者看球。

伊瓜因便回到河床。似乎是出于对年轻人身体的保护，首秀后的梅西没能再次登场，于是他好几次在训练场看见闷闷不乐的小个子。

梅西例行休息的时候依旧用脚玩球，不小心用力过猛球便滚远到正在打扫树叶的伊瓜因旁边。

“给。”伊瓜因用扫把把足球扫到梅西脚下。

梅西捡起足球在手上颠了几下后抬头，似乎是因为遇见了久违的熟人而眼睛里闪过一丝光，即便如此他依旧没有主动开口说话。

“不跟其他人一起训练？”照样还是伊瓜因先开启话题。

梅西摇摇头，想了半天才复述教练的话:“我最近训练超负荷了，要比其他人休息多点。”

“因为首秀后没登场？不急啊。”伊瓜因说完，得来的是梅西默不作声地点头。

这时哨声响起，伊瓜因望向传来声音的远方一线队其他球员也开始休息。他们挥手招呼伊瓜因过去帮忙接水，伊瓜因也匆忙拜托梅西拿一下扫把，应声跑了过去。伊瓜因大水瓶小水瓶地抱住走到另一端饮水机打水，然后将放在饮水机旁的干净毛巾一一分给球员们。

梅西见伊瓜因一时半会回不来，便把手上的足球放到扫把的柄头上玩起杂耍，因为平衡感不好没几秒足球就落到了地上。梅西趁还没滚远用脚勾了回来，弯腰捡起时一阵冰凉的触感贴近自己的脑袋。

“喝吧。”伊瓜因把冰矿泉水放到梅西头上，他正准备松手时梅西歪头仰视，差点就让水瓶像先前的足球一样落到地上。

梅西起身接过头顶的水瓶，正准备喝时毛巾也被伊瓜因围在了他脖子上。梅西觉得被照顾得有点不好意思，腼腆地轻声道谢。

伊瓜因接过梅西手里的扫把，指了指一线队成员问为什么不去和他们待在一起，现在都在休息。

“大家年龄都比我大很多，我....”

“你不敢上去搭话。”没等梅西说完伊瓜因就拆穿了，梅西也半推半就地点点头。

“我以前也被人说安静，但跟你比起来真的一点也不安静。”伊瓜因开起玩笑。

“我爸说了，要融入集体，我在努力。”梅西踢着小石子说道。

“如果有什么需要帮忙的跟我说，我会经常来。”伊瓜因说着便将脚边的石子扫到自己这边，转身把扫把放到角落，树叶纷纷扬扬飘落到他肩上。

梅西依然老实地点点头，有同龄人在总比一人待在一群老大哥环境里要强。

“啊，我叫冈萨洛伊瓜因。”伊瓜因发现聊了这么久还没告知名字便摆放好扫把后伸了伸懒腰补充道。

梅西见伊瓜因这么大动作依旧没有抖落树叶，不作声地走到他背后踮脚向肩头轻轻吹气。伊瓜因没有发现便毫无顾忌地转头，正好与梅西的脑门碰地一声撞在一起，梅西吃疼地皱眉良久才睁开眼睛。

“真不好意思。”

伊瓜因愧疚地笑着弯下腰，树叶也随之掉落在梅西的鞋子上。伊瓜因伸手拂开梅西的刘海看前额是否泛红，梅西乖乖地任他检查。对方却露出玩味的眼神，梅西生怕伊瓜因捉弄自己便催促着赶紧把手放下。

“你眼睛挺好看的，”伊瓜因不但不放反而说起话，“为什么留这么长头发遮住。”

梅西愣住半晌，还没等他反应回来说些什么，一个吻便落在了他眉间。

“还好没红也没青。”伊瓜因亲完后放心地揉乱了梅西的刘海，然后把挡住眼睛的碎发一点点捋到耳后。

额头的确没红，但梅西的脸红透了。

“我不习惯别人夸我。”梅西捂脸解释自己表情变化。

“可大家都夸你啊，你首秀后报纸上都这么说。”伊瓜因并没有意识到梅西的异样。

“那我都不看。”

“不是吧，你父母不会剪下来贴到墙上吗？”

“会，但是我不看。”

伊瓜因被梅西逗乐了，远处教练吹哨集合，梅西也得赶快过去。临走前伊瓜因邀请梅西下训后和自己共度晚餐，不过他忘记告知女朋友要来。

梅西与其说是不近女色不如给人感觉是怕女人。晚上伊瓜因在饭店看着与安妮握手都拘谨的梅西，问他难道没有女朋友吗。

“没有，我就有个关系好的邻家姐姐辛迪亚。”

“你这不是能和女人处的好吗。”

“可安妮是你女朋友，”梅西不知所措，“我要避嫌。”

“避嫌不是要你像嫌弃人家一样好吧。”伊瓜因无可奈何地笑，心想梅西定是在更衣室里听见了谁与谁的感情纠纷。

待三人坐下，安妮延续先前的八卦话题饶有兴趣地开问:“你喜欢辛迪亚吗，还是彼此暗恋？”

“不是恋爱的喜欢，我们就是普通的好朋友。”

“还没开窍。”伊瓜因在安妮耳边说小话，惹得安妮忍不住笑出来。

梅西见伊瓜因寻自己开心便赌气地把辣椒酱挤了他满盘子都是。估计也知道是自己惹的事，所以伊瓜因并没有还手而是笑着拿起叉子把辣椒酱移至盘子边缘，然后倒进脚旁的垃圾桶。

“里奥你这么优秀，将来不缺女人的。”伊瓜因边收拾盘子边说，这时服务员开始把他们点的菜一一上齐。

“一人就行，爱一生。”梅西嘀咕道。

“现在这样的男孩很少了，”安妮把肉夹到梅西的盘子里，“里奥很专情呢。”

“我也很专情。”见女朋友夸别的男生，伊瓜因就只好自己夸自己。

“好好，我知道。”安妮像是哄小孩一样摸了摸伊瓜因的卷毛，把肉也夹到他盘子里。

梅西看着伊瓜因和安妮总感觉自己当了电灯泡，他下意识摸了摸自己的额头，下午伊瓜因曾经亲吻的地方总觉得还残留些微妙却又奇怪的温热。伊瓜因看梅西摸起额头也马上聊起发型，说如果他剪短了兴许更受欢迎。安妮则觉得现在阿根廷球员就流行留长发，留着又何尝不可。

“那我听安妮的。”梅西故意这么说，伊瓜因也便摊手放弃了。

他们一边吃饭一边拉着家常，安妮要梅西多跟伊瓜因讲讲俱乐部发生的事，说他很感兴趣。

梅西在今天训练回去时听一线队的前辈们在更衣室有议论过他，曾经职业球员豪尔赫伊瓜因的孩子，被球探挖掘却最终因为车祸没能踢球。明日新星却变成扫地童工，命运给他开了巨大的玩笑。

“烟斗，”前辈们说道，“他父亲踢球时的绰号。所以工作人员就叫他pipita或直接省事叫pipa了。”

“难怪，”另一个前辈插嘴，“我还说谁老抽烟呢。”

梅西心想以后可不能揭这块伤疤，可伊瓜因很豁达并没有因此自怨自艾更不忌讳谈及此类话题。

伊瓜因瞅着梅西看他又不作声，问是不是饭不合胃口。

“啊不是，”梅西说，“我在想绰号。”

“你想为自己取个拉风的绰号吗？大空翼？”

“不，不是，关于你的，”梅西顿顿，“我能叫你pipa或者pipita吗？”

“随便你叫啊。”伊瓜因挺无所谓别人怎么叫自己，只要不是脏话就行。

“他父亲同事经常叫他pipa。”安妮笑道。

等吃完饭在伊瓜因去前台结账的间隙，梅西看着安妮。安妮看起来不是那种时尚爱玩的女孩，与伊瓜因相比很有书生气。

“你们怎么认识的？”梅西问起安妮。

安妮手持下巴回忆道:“初中的时候被人欺负，他救了我。”

见梅西一脸惊讶，安妮便继续谈起往事。她轻轻摸了摸自己的红发，食指和大拇指捏住小撮发丝说:“红发在阿根廷很少见吧？大家觉得我是异类，加上我成绩好老师偏爱，于是有次在后巷里被人围了起来。冈萨洛路过便直接拿书包砸了上去并拉着我跑了。”

“说起来红发也是外祖母那边的血统，我父母兄弟姐妹都没有遗传到，偏偏我有。当时我很不争气地甩开他的手，抱怨为什么是我遭这罪。”

“这不是你的错，是那群混账。”梅西语气里有点激动，他也同样看不惯欺负人的好事鬼。

“是，冈萨洛也是这么跟我说，”安妮笑道，“他说你就是童话里的红发安妮啊，大家是在嫉妒你如同从童话里走出来的美丽。”

“他可真会说话。”梅西感叹道。

“很温柔，一直。所以我爱上他，升上初三便忍不住表白了。”安妮眼睛里溢满了幸福。

伊瓜因的确很温柔，梅西也这么觉得。毕竟既跟自己搭话又愿意邀请共进晚餐，还大方地介绍女朋友。

结完账的伊瓜因和梅西互换了联系方式，他们约着以后有空就多出来玩玩。

梅西在名称那改了很多遍，从pipa改到冈萨洛又改回pipa。

＊＊＊  
梅西在他17岁时对阵博卡青年时奉献的绝杀轰动了全国，瞬间被赋予河床的马拉多纳的头衔。

伊瓜因继续在河床打零工，他能发现无论是更衣室还是媒体对梅西的态度都大有改变，更何况球队里出现了一名能罩着他的马斯切拉诺。

马斯切拉诺是个另类，没有进一线队就被选上国家队的另类。而国家队无疑是每个球员梦寐以求的地方，梅西也不例外。在德比一战成名后，梅西获得了南青赛的门票，这已迈出去了一步。

伊瓜因趴在训练场地的栏杆上戴着口罩往下喷消毒水，梅西在休息时像往常一样凑过来。

“哟，大明星给我个签名吧。”伊瓜因歪头扯下口罩。

梅西上前揪他头发，害羞地说自己才不是大明星。

“你早是我的巨星。”伊瓜因笑嘻嘻地说出更让人害臊的话。

梅西蓄意踹了伊瓜因屁股，伊瓜因躲闪不及摔倒在刚扫到一起的树叶堆上。树叶带上杂草和灰尘，像仙女洒花般散飞四处。消毒剂和口罩也都混入泥土，定是不能再使用了。

伊瓜因连打几声喷嚏，窝在一片狼藉的树叶堆里心想白打扫了。他正准备起身，一个重物又扑倒了他。

梅西的呼吸蹭近伊瓜因的鼻尖，树荫将他的轮廓影子倒映到伊瓜因脸颊。

“你为什么不剪头发，”梅西盯着一动不动的伊瓜因用似曾相识的语气笑道，“你眼睛也很好看。”

“啊，我知道我好看。”伊瓜因转动他的眼珠不要脸地承认。

梅西反而先一步因为自己的话涨红了脸，他只好败下阵来，松开撑住草地的手起身抖落衣服上的泥。伊瓜因幸灾乐祸地也站起来，去捡角落里的扫把继续自己的工作。

马斯切拉诺催促还在玩闹的梅西回去集合，梅西也就告别伊瓜因返回更衣室。伊瓜因挥手告别，他望着马斯切拉诺和梅西的背影不知为何欣慰地松了口气。

04-05赛季最后一轮的德比赛再次打响，被称为雷东多二世的加戈与被称为马拉多纳二世的梅西同时首发，也被称为新世代的首次对决。而在这个对决中，梅西不可思议地上演帽子戏法，糖果盒鸦雀无声，留下河床球员肆无忌惮地对着球场满地的酒瓶叫吼。

伊瓜因应邀混进糖果盒和安妮一起看了这场比赛，打入最后一球的梅西四处寻找友人的位置，看到伊瓜因后不停地挥舞手臂庆祝分享喜悦。伊瓜因也不由得叫喊出来，结果差点被周围的博卡球员摔下看台。

“你朋友真夸张。”加戈喘气地用手臂擦脸颊的汗对刚庆祝完的梅西说道。

刚刚伊瓜因那滑稽的一幕被摄像机捕捉个正着，安妮护着伊瓜因就好像在护着被狼群肆虐的羔羊。

“哈哈哈是有点。”梅西高兴地笑道，也用球衣领口擦去汗珠。

梅西在这次德比成功名声大噪，随后7月的荷兰世青赛又带回冠军。来自世界各地的报价拥入河床俱乐部，那段时间河床后勤的电话打爆了不得不换新线路。

“我不太想走，”面对主管的询问，梅西如实答道，“我没有给河床更多。”

“上帝，那些精彩比赛都是你给予的。更何况你现在证明了河床也是可以有马拉多纳的，已经足够了！”

梅西听主管这么一说，总觉得一定有很高的保价不然河床怎么可能轻易松手。可事实比他想的更加夸张，有的球队的转会费甚至创下队史最高。

那段时间梅西是躲在家里度过的，因为他怕围在河床外堵得跟黄金假日十字路口车辆那般拥挤的记者。身为经纪人的父亲取下许久没用的眼镜看河床寄来的转会报价和私人联系方式，一时间不知道从哪入手。

豪尔赫问起梅西的想法，梅西觉得可以走但希望能在下赛季冬窗走，他希望能用半个赛季给河床球迷告别。但问起球队，梅西的要求也就只有能踢上球。他现在的年龄正是意气风发的时候，如果总是坐板凳他可坐不住。

豪尔赫点点头看时间不早了便要梅西先去洗个热水澡，等梅西洗完听到了敲门声。梅西胯间只裹了层浴巾准备去开门，豪尔赫急忙拦住加了间厚大衣提醒他现在在阿根廷可是冬天，不是荷兰的夏天。

梅西一手拿毛巾擦还没干的头发一边打开门，他想肯定是贪玩的小妹又忘记带钥匙。

“嘿！”

在打开门的一刹那伊瓜因猛地窜到梅西脸庞，梅西头发上的水滴被吓得渍到他眼角。

“pipa？！”

伊瓜因擦去眼角的水滴笑道:“是不是太突然了。”

“没有。”梅西惊喜地领伊瓜因进屋，伊瓜因同梅西的父母打过招呼后随梅西来到他的卧室。

“我看你父亲批阅合同，你的转会吗？”伊瓜因坐到椅子上问。

梅西点头，为了防止头发上的水弄湿家具他索性盘腿坐到毯子上。

“有什么事吗？”梅西拿毛巾胡乱擦头发，伊瓜因则从板凳和椅子的缝隙里找到了吹风机。

“祝贺你啊我的大球星，前途无量。”伊瓜因笑着说罢将吹风机的插头链接上插电板，挥手招呼梅西摞到自己前面。

梅西听话地背靠在伊瓜因的腿间，为了位置合适伊瓜因还移动了一小下椅子。伊瓜因的手指绕过湿漉漉的碎发，梳顺后拉直开始吹起来。热风吹得梅西暖和，他舒服地呼吸空气问起伊瓜因的近状。

“考大学，但是并不顺利。我几乎没可能跟安妮在一所学校。”伊瓜因语气里多有无奈。

“她准备去哪？”

“伦敦。”

“安妮要出国了？？？”梅西惊讶地转头，头发差点卷进吹风机风口。

“是啊过几天就走，她要先去那读预科。”伊瓜因把梅西缠在线上的头发一点点解开说道。

“那你呢？你考的上大学吗？”

“去你的，”伊瓜因拿吹风机敲了梅西脑袋，“我没那么蠢。”

“你打算学什么？”梅西边问边摇晃脑袋，水珠肆意滴落在伊瓜因腿上。

“新闻？我想当体育记者。”伊瓜因没有管裤子沾上的水，水痕便从膝盖边侧一直蔓延而下于裤脚。

“那以后你就是我的御用记者了。”

“理想是美好的，”伊瓜因笑着玩弄梅西的头发，想要尽快吹干发尾以免水珠再次不听话地遗落于自己身上，“不说我了，你呢？”

“嗯.....果然还是转会吧？”

“哪些俱乐部啊？”伊瓜因好奇地问道。

“好多，法国的，英国的，意大利的，西班牙的.....英超不大感兴趣，我不想学英语。”

“有皇马吗？”

“有。”

“皇马多好，”伊瓜因从上往下抚摸发丝感觉已经差不多吹干，便关闭了吹风机按钮，“我如果能踢球也想去皇马。”

“我得考虑自己的出场时间，”梅西把手上的毛巾重新耷拉在自己头顶，“皇马前锋又不缺。”

“也没多少，皇马挺好的。”

“你搞得跟传销似的。”

“都是幸福的烦恼。”伊瓜因揉搓梅西头上的毛巾，帮他擦干头顶。

“有点想去....巴塞罗那。”梅西继续笑。

伊瓜因停住动作，故作生气状：“你故意的。”

“他们以前想要过我，虽然现在没给我邀请。”

伊瓜因取下毛巾擦拭梅西的发梢，不死心地继续他的推荐:“那就去皇马。”

“再看吧。”梅西莞然一笑敷衍了过去

最后梅西无论是皇马还是巴萨都没有去，尤文图斯主帅卡佩罗在竞争中如愿以偿买到一直想要的梅西。来年1月，梅西就要和父亲去往意大利定居。

赛季末的送别会马斯切拉诺烂醉如泥，他哭着说梅西去了意大利被人欺负没人帮忙打架怎么办，旁边的队友也只好安慰马斯切拉诺说不会的意大利人都很随和。

2005年7月马斯切拉诺转会至巴西科林蒂安足球俱乐部，梅西信守承诺在陪伴了河床球迷的半年后于05-06赛季冬窗正式转会尤文图斯。

梅西最后一次在河床量身高不是俱乐部要求，而是他自己要求的。伊瓜因仔细地量了两次，故作玄虚要梅西猜他多高了。

“一米六八....？”梅西小心翼翼地瞄伊瓜因。

伊瓜因眉毛拧成一块下垂嘴巴，夸张的表情更让梅西摸不着头脑。但伊瓜因很快绷不住了，噗地笑出声来。

“差一点.....一米六九！”

梅西长吁一口气，伊瓜因继续说:“三年，四公分。我说过你可以的。”

“体重就别测了，你一定又嫌我轻。”梅西强忍兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳跑出大门的愉快心情，系好鞋带起身。

刚站稳伊瓜因便抓住梅西的手臂揉捏肱二头肌，梅西愣住没动伊瓜因便继续延线条抚摸起来。

“壮了。”伊瓜因打量道。

“摸什么，”梅西猝地收起胳膊，“像屠夫掂猪肉有多重。”

梅西越不让摸伊瓜因反而越放肆，伊瓜因从背后栓住梅西的身体把自己脑袋枕在他肩膀上，然后将手探入矮个子的球衣内。

“....pipa你也长高长壮了。”梅西感受到从背后压着自己的重量似乎可以把他全身包裹起来。

“嗯。”伊瓜因用胡渣挠起梅西的脸，两人的长发缠绕在一起，而他的手也没闲着，慢悠悠地抚摸起梅西紧致硬朗的腹肌轮廓。痒又奇怪的电流闪现梅西的脑内，触碰过的每一寸肌肤宛若被放大镜对准烈日灼烧般。

“你摸得.....”梅西的耳根软了下来，“......好色情.....”

伊瓜因眨眨眼，在梅西肚子上拍了几下后将手收离，抱歉地说:“对不起，让你困扰了。”

“啊不是....”梅西支支吾吾地摆手，伊瓜因则帮梅西整理好衣服，然后将体检单放到他手上。

梅西盯着伊瓜因捏住纸角的手指，下意识问了句:“...你也是这么摸安妮的吗？”

话一说出口梅西就想要钻进地缝里赶快逃走，但伊瓜因倒觉得这只是男孩间常见的荤段子玩笑，便也戏谑地回复:“肌肉和胸的手感可不一样，一个硬一个软。”

“好了打住！”梅西捂住伊瓜因的嘴，伊瓜因故意舔了他手心，让梅西又像小兔子一样倏地逃离面前人。

伊瓜因对自己的捣蛋行为很是得意，并没有注意到自己的耳瓣也红了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

转会前梅西虽然也会进行训练，但来河床已经很少了。年末晚上梅西打电话问起伊瓜因在干什么，伊瓜因则说在打乒乓球。

“你还会打乒乓球。”梅西担心伊瓜因的旧伤是否适应，随后伊瓜因就回复是和小孩子打。

等到伊瓜因打完球发现梅西就站在乒乓球俱乐部外面等着自己，他赶紧告别小孩子跑了过去询问有什么事吗。

梅西查看手表说有东西要给伊瓜因看，并拉着伊瓜因乘上公交车去往河床。中途伊瓜因反复摆弄梅西的墨镜，被梅西狠狠打了好几下。

但等他们到达纪念碑球场连值夜班的工作人员都已经下班，伊瓜因看时间不早便想拉梅西回家可他坚定地摇头。梅西使劲拉锁见前门怎么也打不开，挽起裤脚打算爬到上面翻过去。伊瓜因连忙拦住，指了指另一个位置。他带梅西穿过草丛来到一个隐蔽的后门，伊瓜因轻轻一堆就打开了。

“这是什么？”梅西问。

“啊我小时候就从这小门偷溜进来，很久以前重修球场废弃的，现在都没人管。”

“万一被小偷发现不就完了。”

“呃，”伊瓜因皱眉思考会，“这我没想过。”

他们从小门穿过过道，伊瓜因顺手从走廊的架子上取下万能钥匙，问梅西是不是有什么东西忘带了。

“不是，我是有东西想给你看。”梅西指了指前方通道，示意要去球场。

“上帝，最好是比较值得的东西，”伊瓜因嘀咕着把通道大门打开，球场草坪直接展现在两人面前，“不然我一定会被炒。”

“放心吧。”梅西笑道。

梅西率先走进球场张开双臂后背面直接躺倒在草坪上，伊瓜因从通道边的自动贩卖机取下两瓶冰啤酒后也躺到他身边。

“你没成年吧。”

“啤酒不是酒，”说罢伊瓜因把啤酒递给梅西，“躺着喝会呛着，要不还是起来？”

“没气氛的。”梅西闭眼感受夏风的舒适，这个时候临近午夜温度已经降了下来。

“要啥气氛。”虽然口上吐槽，伊瓜因也没坐起身，他打开易拉罐盖口躺着吮了一口。

等梅西睁眼仰望夜空，发现此刻仿佛置身于洒满群星的水晶球，遥远的天际也依旧布满零散的星星仿佛没有尽头。伊瓜因指着北斗七星，似有涵盖整座球场般宽广，顺着路线能找到大熊座的轮廓。梅西被惊叹得无心连接找出更多的星座，只管置身漫天星海的浩瀚。

伊瓜因展开右臂伸向夜空，仿佛星星已经被他握于掌心，可等他合掌时手中依然空无一物。他垂下手臂恰巧碰到草坪里藏起来的石头，便拾起小碎石在手指间摩擦后放到眼前。

说不定这些石子也是天上之物，原本也是无穷无尽的宇宙中一枚陨石坠入地球后分裂的残渣。如果这么一想，那他们所在四处皆是小石子的草坪，或许就是另一片星空。

伊瓜因又捡起一个给了梅西，说:“给你星星。”

梅西一脸雾水，但依旧收进口袋里后转而望向群星布满的夜空。他没怎么看过夜晚纪念碑球场，所以一而再再而三地赞叹真美。

“你一点也不惊讶啊。”梅西转头面朝伊瓜因。

伊瓜因拿啤酒伸向天空:“我小时候经常和费德里科二哥进来看，看惯了，以前星星更多。”随后又指了指远处正在建立的工厂说:“过一年都不会有星星了。”

“要是能照下来就好了。”梅西惋惜没有带照相机。

“照不下来的太暗了，”伊瓜因说，“眼睛能看见照相机看不见的东西。”

“你这话好有深度啊。”梅西若有所思。

“那是，我可是备考生。”

“备考生还喝啤酒。”梅西嘟哝。

梅西将啤酒冰在自己脸上凉快些许后，才打开喝。喝了几口后又低头看了会手表，默念着数字后捏了捏打哈欠的伊瓜因的耳朵。

“看天上。”

“有流星吗？”酒渍沾上伊瓜因的胡渣，他好奇地揉揉眼睛在夜空中寻找着。

碰！

表针指向零点，烟花洒满天际。

数不尽的烟花在纪念碑球场最上方的夜空中绽放，宛若凤凰尾巴的金色弧线从中心飞向各处角落，不等完全消散又有斑斓的色彩重新染上夜空。无止境闪现的光照亮伊瓜因的脸部轮廓，他的瞳孔仿佛万花筒般变换着，一下变成红色一下又是金色。

“18岁生日快乐，pipa。”

这是梅西冬窗才离开河床的另一个原因，他并没有公开。

“现在12月10日？？？”伊瓜因显然已经过得忘了日子。

“你每次不都稀里糊涂的。”梅西说。

“谢谢...”伊瓜因被眼前一幕惊得感谢的语气都弱起三分，梅西则在一旁看着伊瓜因惊喜的模样十分满足。

“这花了不少钱吧。”伊瓜因听着仍未结束的烟花声感叹。

“还好。”梅西呆呆地回复。

“我靠每次你过生日我送的都好寒酸。”

“我也就这一次正式....毕竟感觉以后很难见面了。”梅西转身说。

“又不是生离死别，”伊瓜因也转过身与梅西面对面躺在草坪上，“总可以见面的。”

梅西忍俊不禁地笑了笑，伸手帮伊瓜因摘去卷发上的杂草。烟火声太吵，为了能更清楚地听见对方说的话，他们凑近到鞋子都能碰到对方的距离。

梅西顺便提起自己和伊瓜因的生日都是夏天，分别属于北半球和南半球。

伊瓜因则说反过来他们的生日也都属于冬天。

“夏天不觉得更朝气些吗？”梅西嫌弃明明是文化生的伊瓜因形容得死气沉沉。

“冬天多好，可以堆雪人滑冰，火鸡披萨配热乎乎的马黛茶。”论贫嘴，梅西还是略输于伊瓜因一筹。

“你生日总是邀请各种各样的人，博卡也有你玩的来的。”伊瓜因想起梅西的生日，他家的屋子里总是很热闹。

“你是说费尔南多他们吗？”

“为什么你和博卡球员关系这么好。”伊瓜因喝啤酒问。

“大概我人好。”梅西无辜的眼神和率真的回答让伊瓜因不得不信服地竖起大拇指。

“不过你的确挺招人喜欢的。”

“为什么？”

“因为你很厉害。却没有那种名人的包袱，很普通，很容易让人靠近。”

“我还没那么厉害。”

“别谦虚了，”伊瓜因把梅西的头发捋到耳后，“搞得我怪嫉妒的。”

“对不起。”梅西鞋子碰到伊瓜因，他试图移动身子再往下躺点好用小腿抚摸脚踝安慰他。

“我与足球的故事可以以另一个方式延续，没必要在意的。”伊瓜因听话地将脚踝夹在梅西的小腿间说道。

“我可以给你分享，我去欧洲踢球的事。”

“好啊......夺冠了也多跟我说说，以后我要真成记者了......发财致富就靠你了。”

梅西笑了笑，而伊瓜因声量慢慢地降低，语气含糊起来，话题也不着边际。伊瓜因眼睛时而眯时而合，不一会索性闭上。

“有点晚了。”梅西看着手表，烟火也逐渐稀稀散散地停下。

“嗯....”伊瓜因吟喃道，似乎是有点困了。

夏风轻盈地吹拂伊瓜因的脸颊，当最后一星点光结束于伊瓜因的睫毛上后，他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，啤酒和石头也自然从手心滑落。梅西帮忙把石头放进伊瓜因的裤子口袋里，将啤酒收起来准备等伊瓜因醒来后一起丢进垃圾桶。他望着面前人熟睡的眉间，视线逐渐下移暂停在干燥的双唇上，呼吸舒缓地吹进自己的眼睛里。

梅西眨眨眼使劲摇头，转而悄悄揉捏伊瓜因的卷发，往食指上绕了好几个圈。玩弄着不知为何也沉沉地睡了过去，手上的两个啤酒洒了一地。

第二日清晨，私闯球场的两人被工作人员拎起来叫醒，梅西被直接罚款，而拿不出钱的伊瓜因被罚免费做一个月球场清洁。

伊瓜因拿喷水器浇草坪，瞧见前一夜两人留下的啤酒酒痕勾勒出了一个奇怪的符号。伊瓜因往上面洒水，慢慢酒的颜色也被净水吸收进草坪里，宛若清晨的露珠。

＊＊＊  
梅西去往意大利后，换了意大利号码的手机，却意外遗失了原先电话薄里所有号码，包括伊瓜因的。他时常缠着布冯问怎么恢复数据，但结果被带到专门修理场所，每次都是摇头。于是他和伊瓜因很长一段时间内都没有联系了。

在被佩克尔曼招入德国世界杯却铩羽而归后，回到俱乐部电话门东窗事发。尤文图斯降级并被剥夺奖杯，伯乐卡佩罗辞职，梅西也不得不在父亲的建议下考虑前途。选择陪尤文留在意乙的布冯支持梅西的离开，他告诉梅西年轻人最宝贵的就是时间。

“这样就好像抛弃尤文图斯。”梅西内心仍在纠结。

“你真善良，”布冯摸了摸梅西的耳朵，亲吻他的脸颊，“你这个年龄不应该耗在这里。”

“你也不应该。”

“或许吧。”布冯耸耸肩，但依旧没改变留下来的决心。

国际米兰趁火打劫抢得梅西，为此主席把原本要签的同位置球员都放了鸽子。而梅西在来到米兰的第一个赛季就帮助球队欧冠冲进八强，只可惜被士气正盛的切尔西踢回家。

随后2007年夏天，拉维奇转会刚升上意甲的那不勒斯，成为了南意大利的新马拉多纳。

梅西在15岁时就认识了拉维奇，他第一次代表阿根廷比赛时的锋线搭档，之后又一起参加了南青赛。他总是提议要梅西陪自己晚上溜出去玩，报答是一包薯片，当然最后不仅被教练一手一个拎回宿舍，零食还全部被没收了。

拉维奇和梅西一头长发耷拉着在赛场上打量对方，那场比赛是变成对手的好友分别作为南意大利的马拉多纳和北意大利的马拉多纳的对攻战。就像是赌气的孩子一样，拉维奇进了一球，梅西就进一球，梅西拿球了，拉维奇百米冲刺奔到他后面铲球。

“我好累。”创下迄今为止最高步数记录的拉维奇气喘吁吁。

“那就别瞎跑，你当你永动机啊。”尽管拉维奇已经为那不勒斯进了两球，教练雷亚依旧着急拉维奇没力气继续比赛，他可不想换下拉维奇。

赛后梅西见拉维奇熟练玩弄手机，询问有没有办法找回手机原本数据。

“sim卡还在吗？”拉维奇摆弄梅西的翻盖手机问。

“在，但是先前给我修的人说已经坏了。”梅西说。

“我有认识的人可以修！你把卡给我吧！”

“我没带在身边.....我回家寄给你吧。”梅西说完记下拉维奇的地址。

“你这么急啊。”拉维奇好奇地想知道是谁的电话号码。

“也没，反正你尽快帮我问一下。”

之后拉维奇收到梅西的旧手机卡后，立马拿到熟人那里修理。修理完寄回给梅西前他作死地侵犯好友的个人隐私，把电话薄翻了个底朝天，可哪猜的出来是哪个人。

梅西找回伊瓜因的号码后赶紧给他打了个电话，听见伊瓜因熟悉的声音伴随阿根廷的风声传进梅西耳边，梅西安心地笑了。

“打你电话总是停机，我还以为你不想跟我做朋友了，国际话费对于我这个穷学生很贵的。”

“我现在阿根廷号码要回来了，等会把意大利号码也短信给你，你以后给我打电话我全部帮报销。”

“不用啦！”伊瓜因笑道，只有梅西心里还有自己他就知足。

此后梅西有了伊瓜因这个球员圈外的避风港，有什么不适合和队友说的话他都跟伊瓜因说了，甚至还说起更衣室的八卦，伊瓜因一开始也迎合着，可后来越来越不想谈论恋爱相关的事。

接下来许多人都没想到，梅西绚烂的足球生涯并不是昙花一现。07-08赛季欧冠四强加金靴，北京奥运会金牌，年仅21岁的梅西进入世界足球先生前三名。

每个获得荣誉的夜里梅西都和伊瓜因打电话，他想了很多说话方式以免丧失成为足球运动员资格的伊瓜因心情难受，但对方永远都是亢奋得不得了称呼自己为大球星。

那时人们讨论梅西能维持巅峰多久，却不知这还不是他的巅峰。

奥运会后，穆里尼奥正式接管国际米兰。他告诉媒体自己是特殊的一个，要将国米带回欧洲之巅，可在最初并没能找到梅西的使用手册还屡屡失利，即使如此他也毅然把巴洛特利按在替补席上。

面对球迷如潮水的质疑，穆里尼奥伸出三根手指对记者打赌:“三个，我这赛季给你们带三冠，里奥还能得金球奖。”

梅西得知后直哆嗦，这段时间他躲在伊布背后防着穆里尼奥，怕他打自己。但梅西并不知道早在05年自己第一次代表国家队参赛时，这位主帅就在观赛席骂骂喋喋亮出红牌的裁判神经病，还发誓要执教他的俱乐部。

“我能让他永远不会这样暗淡收场。”带着这份能把天才调教成神的自信，穆里尼奥和梅西进行了相当一段时间更衣室磨合时期。可等梅西和穆尼里奥私下磨合好后，在球场上的效果格外明显。梅西成为穆里尼奥手上的第一射手，遥遥领先意甲榜单其他前锋。

有时对手放铲过头了，穆尼里奥便飞踹第四官员问眼睛长哪了，为什么不要裁判出红牌，结果被裁判出红牌罚上看台。看着快要被对手包围的梅西，穆里尼奥只好在看台上对伊布使劲使脸色，可伊布看都没看直接一手把对面球员给推开从里面捞出像吉娃娃一样的梅西，把小个子阿根廷人往自己胸肌里塞并熟练骂意大利脏话。

穆里尼奥和全队都保护梅西不受伤，并以年轻的阿根廷人为核心打造球队。这一年欧冠，成为了正要成为神明的少年的独自演出。

08-09赛季，国际米兰踩在巴塞罗那头上夺得欧冠，绝杀进球是梅西灵光一现的零度角远射。穆里尼奥放肆地在决赛赛场狂奔一圈嘲笑舍弃自己的巴塞罗那有眼无珠，还跳到瓜迪奥拉面前差点被对方一个矿泉水瓶砸脑袋。

“我喜欢里奥，当初巴萨放弃签约我就说会很可惜了。”赛后哈维不吝啬对梅西的赞赏。

“这次输的原因是中场无法衔接锋线吗？”记者问。

“也可以这么说，但佩普已经让巴塞罗那走在正轨上了。”

“会不会劝高层签梅西呢？”

“肯定啊，虽然这不是我说了算，”哈维缓解气氛试图释怀输掉决赛的心情笑道，“哪个中场不想和这样的前锋合作呢？”

“可是，我觉得他有点过于挥霍天分了。”加泰籍记者小心表达自己的看法。

“那不是挥霍，”哈维笑道，“那是在炫耀。”

哈维一眼就看出梅西不是那样只能靠天赋和年龄吃饭的南美球员，梅西即将脚带这份孩子气的炫耀以自己的名字定义新世纪的足球。

更衣室里穆尼里奥没有了刚刚挑衅敌人的狂妄，反而哭得像个孩子。

“我就说....只有里奥在我手上，他妈的什么金靴金球奖金屁奖都有，他妈的一千个进球都可以，”穆里尼奥激动得爆粗口，用手捂住自己溢满泪水的双眼，“今年三冠王，不就带回来了。”

“他赢冠军后是这么麻烦的性格吗？”伊布和欧冠奖杯拍了十几张合影后问萨内蒂，萨内蒂摇摇头表示他也不知道。

“金屁奖是啥。”梅西呆呆地问，然后被萨内蒂忽悠了过去。

坎比亚索照下大耳朵杯想给没进大名单的克雷斯波看，可踟躇半天还是没能按下发送按钮，并把短信内容全删了。

这一年年底，哈维，萨内蒂，梅西进入三名候选。穆里尼奥面对记者的询问谁会得金球奖时，桀骜不驯地回复等下次国米霸占前三名再问这事。

待谜底揭晓，毫无悬念小个子的阿根廷人获得了金球奖。梅西上台前和萨内蒂做完贴面礼后礼貌地与哈维握手，然后忐忑地在灯光下整理西装，念起前一夜被坎比亚索监督背的台词。萨内蒂一听发现是自己的稿子，忍不住笑着看坎比亚索，知道是这人搞的鬼。

那天晚上梅西抱着金球奖和伊瓜因聊天入睡，他终于有时间能和远在阿根廷的友人聊聊这一年发生的事。

拉维奇没打招呼来到梅西北意大利的家，豪尔赫帮开门后拉维奇立马进卧室找梅西玩，只见梅西倒在床上手拿屏幕微微亮起的手机呢喃着“pipa”。他想起修手机时的电话薄里有个这样奇怪的名字，瞅了瞅梅西嘴角微微上扬的睡颜，似乎知道什么大八卦似的恍然大悟。

＊＊＊  
自有了欧冠后，穆尼里奥更有底气追寻自己想要的球员，于是荷兰中场斯内德与阿根廷前锋米利托在2009年夏天被带到意大利。在与梅西的号码撞号下，荷兰人主动提出穿克鲁伊夫的14号球衣，一来避免不愉快的争夺，二来想激励自己忘记皇马的不顺。在斯内德的来临后，梅西更大限度被激活了，而代替去往巴萨追求新挑战的伊布的米利托成为梅西的新锋线搭档，国米继续前一年的势头成为欧冠夺冠热门。

09-10赛季欧冠八强，那不勒斯差点被切尔西逆转。拉维奇看见抽签后下一个对手是国际米兰眼睛都瞪圆了，他在开赛前跑到国际米兰更衣室把梅西拽了出来，一本正经地打赌自己会赢。

“我会赢。”梅西毫不退让。

“要是输给你了我跟你姓！”拉维奇说出一个要命的赌注。

“不要，我才不想娶你。”

“那你输了跟我姓！”

“有啥差距吗，我也不想嫁给你。”

拉维奇叉腰望着梅西嫌弃他不风趣，梅西则说他才不想跟拉维奇提这档事。

“我懂了，你有喜欢的人了！”拉维奇找准单身多年的梅西的痛处，并在上面使劲摩擦。

“我没有！”梅西立马涨红了脸。

“放屁！你先前不是找叫pipa的人的手机号吗！”

“不，不是！是朋友！话说你怎么知道的！”

拉维奇可不听这官方辟谣的老套路说辞，仍旧不依不饶:“男的女的？阿根廷人还是意大利人？”

“他有女朋友了！”梅西大声喊道，引来萨内蒂在更衣室里头歪着偷看是不是吵架了。

“呃....挖墙角我不建议啊。”

“都说没有啦！”

“不是，”拉维奇捏住梅西的鼻子，“你瞒我干啥，我看的出来。”

“啥啊啥啊！”梅西鼓气地推走拉维奇。

首回合以那不勒斯赢下告终，拉维奇仗着狂速飙升的肾上激素对赛后采访的记者说，进四强梅西就要嫁给自己了。

加戈在电视机另一边喷出马黛茶，连夜和巴内加还有阿圭罗短信轰炸了拉维奇的手机。

结果次回合国际米兰依靠梅西逆转，记者拿着先前拉维奇的采访回问这位比赛mvp，梅西笑着摇摇头说才不嫁也不娶。

“如果阿根廷今年世界杯夺冠了，我再和他结婚，结几次都没关系。”梅西故意学拉维奇的幽默语气说道。

“我可以当伴郎。”萨内蒂在一旁挺赞同后辈拿后半生的节操换大力神杯。

这两段采访成了欧冠决赛前最广为人知的笑料，缓解了紧张的竞技气氛 而先前短信轰炸的三人在得知梅西的回复是明显的玩笑话后却五味杂陈。

“其实我希望你谈个恋爱，不谈恋爱永远是小孩。”新手爸爸阿圭罗给梅西的短信里写道。

“跟谁谈没关系，你能先告诉我们就行。”巴内加短信里还附赠了一张自拍。

“同性恋有点麻烦，我先前是怕这个，不是怕你谈恋爱，不是怕你喜欢男人。”加戈在短信里抒发自己的担忧。

“为什么你们关心我私生活比关心足球要多。”梅西无语地群发回去，他总感觉这群发小是怕自己会孤独死。

欧冠决赛前夜，穆里尼奥被皇马挖角，他单独把这个消息告诉了梅西。梅西则是在一旁不停嘀咕：“怎么都是皇马。”伊瓜因喜欢皇马，卡佩罗离开尤文去的是皇马，现在穆里尼奥走也是皇马。

“怎么，不喜欢皇马？”穆里尼奥拍拍梅西脑袋。

“也不是，我没不喜欢的俱乐部。”梅西老实回答。

“那你要跟我一起来吗？”

梅西愣住，穆尼里奥很自然地向梅西伸出手，如果握住或许就是答应了这场合作。

“那不是前一年已经买了c罗，本泽马，卡卡....”梅西数着皇马几乎饱和的前锋摇晃脑袋。

“上帝，你不需要操心这些，”穆里尼奥嫌梅西婆婆妈妈，皱眉头假意生气催他赶紧握手，“你去，一定是首发，一定是十号。”

梅西迟疑数秒握住穆里尼奥的手，穆里尼奥歪脑袋瞪眼睛等他说话，谁晓得梅西来了句:“祝您前途似锦。”

穆里尼奥眨眨眼噗地笑出声:“没事，留国米也行。你到哪都会很好，只不过我私心想要你跟我。”

随后他们战胜拜仁获得了欧冠，米利托和梅西包揽了所有进球，梅西连续第三年夺得金靴奖。

巴洛特利抱住梅西把香槟洒到他头上，然后肆无忌惮地亲了他的脸。萨内蒂接过巴洛特利剩余的香槟，倒在了穆里尼奥身上。

“今年金球奖我们国米全包！”穆里尼奥淋浴免费的香槟浴在更衣室里张牙舞爪地高喊。

“若泽，别这样。”斯内德哭笑不得道。

“今年年底金球奖还有个评定标准是世界杯欸。”萨内蒂一本正经地打算终结穆里尼奥的自信心。

“哈？”穆里尼奥蓄意敲萨内蒂脑袋，“你给我带着阿根廷获得冠军，或者韦斯利带着荷兰获得冠军不就得了！”

“好好。”萨内蒂连连点头。

梅西拿毛巾擦穆里尼奥身上的酒水，穆里尼奥看着面前小个子被泼得像进瀑布一样，赶紧要他们都去浴室洗澡。

梅西带着手机进去，和萨内蒂的并排放在一起。洗着洗着米利托突然跑到梅西旁边索要肥皂，趁梅西找放哪的功夫故意把水撒到他头上，梅西意识到被捉弄了便遂即拿了坎比亚索的肥皂丢了过去。

“帮我捡下？”坎比亚索看闹腾的两人笑得很开心，只可惜冲水声过大米利托并没听见，反而因为踩到肥皂滑了一跤在地上，发出巨大的响声，紧接着整个洗浴室的笑声快要震碎灯泡。

欢笑中梅西手机铃声响起，萨内蒂在毛巾上擦了手上的水后去置物台上取下交给梅西。梅西远离了淋浴喷头，他想也差不多洗完了便一手拿手机一手拿毛巾擦头发。

他看见上面名字显示的是“pipa”。

伊瓜因温柔地擦拭自己头发的触感忽然涌上手心，吓得梅西差点松开毛巾让其直接掉到沾水的地面。他不由得抓紧毛巾，完全搞不清楚自己为什么联想到那个场景，联想到那人眼睑下垂认真梳理发梢的模样，联想到那人的小腿被发丝上未干的水滴抚摸出的水痕。

趁铃声还未结束，梅西赶紧接通电话询问怎么了。

“我和安妮分手了。”电话那头传来伊瓜因模糊不清却突出重点的嘟囔声。

“啥？”梅西愣在原地，顾及不了从手中滑落的毛巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps:有点忙，会很慢很慢地更新。因为梅西进国米本就与现实不符，所以俱乐部与现实不相符合的输赢完全是为剧情服务，没有争对的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

伊瓜因这几年经常在电视机面前收看意甲转播比赛，梅西与国际米兰在欧洲赛场大杀四方，阿根廷帮总是第一时间把他团团围住，就算是在亚平宁梅西依然能感受到炽热的南美大陆气息。伊瓜因打电话给安妮，想让她有空也看看梅西的神奇表现，但每次回复都是下一次。

伊瓜因一直知道安妮去伦敦后忙于学业，他也只好强迫自己降低打电话的频率。最终他们在大学毕业选择分手的原因，还是异地异国情侣老生常谈的话题。

安妮每次假期回国，聊的都是伊瓜因所不了解的内容，她更像是个伦敦人而不是布宜诺斯艾利斯人。安妮毕业后选择继续在英国深造，伊瓜因则选择在阿根廷找寻工作。

人们常说在爱情面前，环境，时间，距离都不是借口，可那也只是理想主义者的一番说辞罢了。

安妮需要的是能陪自己在布满雾霾的工业化城市里染上喧嚣，共同追寻欧洲梦的男人。对于她而言，选择待在阿根廷的伊瓜因散发出的草原奶香味太浓烈了。

他们和平分手，最后一次见面时安妮把伊瓜因实习的样刊拿走，说会期待他能在阿根廷成功。

伊瓜因在恢复单身的晚上想起去往意大利的梅西，他望着自己的双腿假设成为球员会不会是另一回事。毕竟南美球员谁都想要去欧洲，他或许也可以要到英超的门票，指不定刚好就能来到伦敦。

往后伊瓜因脑袋是空着的，就像是为了填满空虚般他开始三点一线朝九晚五时而奔零点加班地实习。直到有一天半夜迷糊地喝啤酒打开电视看到欧冠决赛转播后，镜头里因胜利狂喜的梅西猝不及防地占领了伊瓜因全部思路。

伊瓜因去冰箱又拿了两瓶烈酒灌入肚，酒劲猛地涌上脑袋逼得他想都没想就拨通了梅西的电话，那头传来更衣室沐浴洗澡的声音。他说了什么完全忘了，直到睡到下午梅西的电话打了回来。

“你还好吗？”梅西问。

伊瓜因摇晃乱糟糟的头发这才发现通话记录里凌晨和梅西打了两个小时的电话，他一脸懵地问梅西自己说了啥。

“你和安妮分手了，然后你把你的优点缺点全部说了一遍，说自己配不上安妮希望安妮能过得更好，又说英国天气潮湿没太阳，男人也头秃，不想让安妮嫁过去......”梅西记得越清楚，伊瓜因越无地自容。

“其实阿根廷人也蛮多秃头。”梅西顺便点评起伊瓜因酒醉后的地图炮。

“上帝，”伊瓜因把脑袋又栽进枕头里，“求你全忘了。”

“你真的很爱安妮。”

“嗯，但我放下了。”

“你放下了还跟我打那么长时间电话。”

“我怕她被欺负！这很复杂的，大人的感情世界小孩子怎么知道！”

“......我比你大啊。”梅西有点无语，似乎在别人眼里梅西一日不谈恋爱一日就是小孩子。

“丢大脸了，”伊瓜因在枕头内来回磨蹭头发，“你欧冠夺冠，我却不是祝福是抱怨情事。”

“你也晓得啊。”

“怎么办，你要补偿啥吗？冰淇淋还是珍宝珠？”

“来见我啊，”梅西笑道，“你不是实习记者吗？”

“世界杯？”伊瓜因吃惊。

“对啊，”梅西要伊瓜因也来南非，“争取来见我吧。”

＊＊＊  
这个夏天所有人都认为在欧洲创造三冠王的国际米兰里的阿根廷帮会是世界杯主力，结果初选名额正式公布时坎比亚索和萨内蒂两个核心都失去位置。米利托和拉维奇争夺九号球衣，出乎意料的作为欧冠夺冠功臣的米利托却当上了拉维奇的替补，唯一可以解释的只有拉维奇更加年轻。

作为足球强国，与世界杯相关的新闻可谓是数不胜数，媒体都能以此捞上一笔。伊瓜因实习的报社也要去往南非报道，除了优秀的记者外就是要带像伊瓜因这样的实习生干几乎没人愿意干的活。

等到南非夜晚落脚，照顾他的记者前辈说，可以的话趁机打听下梅西的女朋友是谁。

“先生.....咱这是要转型太阳报吗......”

“傻蛋，”记者前辈责怪伊瓜因死板，“光搞体育我们有奥莱报权威吗，不爆点料怎么有销售量。”

“但是，”伊瓜因嘀咕，“里奥应该没有女朋友。”

“肯定有的，只不过你不知道。”

大多数人都不知道伊瓜因和梅西自少年时代相识，伊瓜因也不主动告诉。他歪头想梅西鲜少提及私生活，莫非真金屋藏娇不跟自己讲了吗。

记者前辈把一大摞砖头大小的稿件堆到他手上，要他去主编的宾馆房间。伊瓜因无可奈何地小心抱起，来到主编房间前腾不出手只好用脚敲门，敲了许久没人应。

“不是吧。”伊瓜因可不想再把这么重的稿件带回原处，不安地在门口来回踱步。

“pipa？”

这么叫伊瓜因的人很少。如果是年轻的声音，那就只有一个人。

伊瓜因转头发现梅西在侧面瞅着自己脸颊，熟悉的乱蓬蓬长发，熟悉的大一号训练服，熟悉的小个子。

其实光看背影梅西就已经认出他，因为从伊瓜因身上闻出只有自己闻得到的熟悉气味，混杂着布宜诺斯艾利斯的阳光与纪念碑球场的泥土。

这几年梅西与伊瓜因通话时总是会想象电话那头是什么样。空出的手是在拿报纸还是泡马黛茶，头发是抹上发胶还是干脆乱糟糟的耷拉着，衣服是间条衫还是纯色，脚上是赤足才能穿的人字拖还是刚系上鞋带的球鞋。伊瓜因有时提到如今视频电话发展不错，等自家信号不卡了就马上与梅西开视频，梅西怕没了想象的空间而拒绝。孩子气的想象持续到数秒前与伊瓜因面面相觑，梅西觉得伊瓜因的模样并不生疏，还符合他想象过的每一个日常情节。

“你剪头发了。”梅西新奇地打量已经剪去卷发换成干练平头的伊瓜因。

“帅吧。”伊瓜因自信满满。

“显秃。”梅西故意拿伊瓜因前不久吐槽英国男人的话打击道。

要不是腾不出手，伊瓜因真想把面前人的头发揉烂，然后把刘海扒到脑后告诉梅西他的发际线也半斤八两。

梅西等伊瓜因脸上逐渐放弃报复自己，便乐呵呵地帮伊瓜因手上接过稿件。手上轻松不少的伊瓜因喘口气，见梅西认真读起面上的稿件内容顺便问:“你怎么在这？球员不是有安排的酒店....？”

“这个房间主人说要找我，说是什么采访，我就趁人少就先来了。”

伊瓜因这才记起他们在的报社是最早来南非的，梅西见伊瓜因又看稿件推测道:“所以我接受采访的报社刚好是你家的？”

“我就一打杂的。”伊瓜因有点不好意思地答道。

“那你试着采访我。”梅西甩了甩头发，把刘海甩到耳边露出眼睛说。

“我还不是记者也不是编辑啊。”

“你装一下！”梅西煞有其事地摆出接受采访的样子。

“那，梅西先生，”伊瓜因咳嗽几声清了清嗓子说，“您的绯闻女友哪个是真的。”

梅西瞪大双眼喊道:“没要你问这个！”

“喜欢金发还是黑发。”伊瓜因不理继续问。

“黑发。”梅西见伊瓜因不停便鼓起嘴回复。

“啊我就是黑发。”伊瓜因学起梅西甩甩脑袋说。

“阿根廷人黑发多。”梅西别过头。

“我是认真的，”伊瓜因严肃地说，“我和安妮交往，然后被甩你都知道，你要是谈恋爱不告诉我就太不够意思了。”

“我真没有。”梅西笑道。

“我不会告诉报社的。”伊瓜因这话倒的确是肺腑之言。

“真没有，起码没有女朋友。”梅西再次强调。

“男朋友...？”

“也没有。算了，跟你说只会生气。”梅西不知为何赌气起来。

伊瓜因见气氛不妙想转移话题，此时正好主编从两人背后冒出来，拿着公文包砸伊瓜因脑袋:“冈萨洛你个大脑门傻了你？惹里奥生气干什么，输球了怪你啊！”

“您什么时候.....好疼！”伊瓜因缩紧脖子五官痛苦地拧做一团。

“就刚刚里奥说他生气了啊，还有你居然让球星帮你拿稿件啊！”

“不是不是，”梅西赶忙挡到伊瓜因面前解释，“我们闹着玩的，稿件也是我主动帮忙的，他很辛苦。”

“你人真好！”主编抱住梅西，弄得梅西手上的稿件撒落了几张。主编边用胡子夸张地蹭梅西的脸，一边皱眉使眼色示意伊瓜因捡起掉落的稿件。伊瓜因故意做鬼状捡起来，主编要不是顾及形象这个时候应该一脚飞踹过去了。

主编打开门笑颜满面地和梅西进行了简单的采访，伊瓜因则在一旁收拾他和梅西带进来的稿件。等到完毕后梅西与主编握手合影，伊瓜因拿着照相机照了一张正式的后附赠了好几张主编闭眼搞怪的照片，趁主编发现前拉着梅西溜走了。

“抱歉，”梅西在伊瓜因身后道歉道，“让你受伤了。”

“他就那臭脾气，难怪离两次婚。”伊瓜因一点也没怪罪梅西还说起上司坏话，他左顾右望找着球员酒店的方向。

梅西望着伊瓜因的背影窃喜，他捏住牵自己手的对方指甲问:“你大概多久能当上记者？”

伊瓜因尴尬地挠挠脸颊:“不晓得。”

“明年美洲杯可以吗？”

“我争取。”伊瓜因转身眨眼笑道。

“想让你采访我。”梅西开心地说。

“那我能享受一次香槟浴吗？”伊瓜因将梅西拉近自己身边，“你带阿根廷夺冠后给我浇上。”

“好！你等着，香槟多的是。”梅西歪头双手握住伊瓜因的手，使劲左右摇晃后松开。

梅西在酒店前与伊瓜因挥手作别，还没看见伊瓜因挥手回复就被马拉多纳一个熊抱遮住视线。大胡子的主帅蹭着梅西的脸担忧地问跑哪去了，后面冒出拉维奇与阿圭罗。阿圭罗注意到梅西一直从马拉多纳胳膊里探出头向前方找寻什么东西，顺着视线发现向梅西招手的伊瓜因。

“pipa！回见！”梅西喊道。

“vamos！”伊瓜因也高喊回复，握拳高举空中。

“他就是pipa啊。”拉维奇暧昧地向梅西投去讨趣的一笑，被梅西鼓着嘴瞪了回去。

阿圭罗看着伊瓜因，平凡的带着工作人员证的男人，像记者也像编辑，但是如果单看体格说是足球运动员也并不为奇。

回房的路上，阿圭罗和拉维奇一直缠着梅西问伊瓜因是谁，恼得马拉多纳把三个人一把推进宿舍。贝隆带着耳机一脸雾水看着归来的宿友带着两个队友被马大帅甩到床上。

“你们是去哪泡妞了吗？把迭戈气成那样。”贝隆摘下耳机问。

“我没。”阿圭罗誓死证明自己对吉安妮娜的忠诚。

“里奥泡男人了，我也没。”拉维奇指梅西说。

“pocho瞎说。”梅西把枕头甩到拉维奇头上。

“你去我宿舍，我要单独跟你说些事。”拉维奇接下枕头上挑眉毛故作玄乎。

“那安赫尔怎么办。”贝隆吮吸床边的马黛茶看戏道。

“待在这呗。”拉维奇指了指梅西的床铺。

“哇，和你当宿友真是倒了八辈子的霉。”阿圭罗同情要被赶到这里的迪马利亚。

“屁，睡里奥的床明明是每个喜欢足球的男人的梦想。”拉维奇反驳。

“居然还有那么一丁点道理。”虽然这话的靠谱程度大概还没脚趾甲盖大，贝隆仍不得不佩服拉维奇清奇的脑回路。

短暂和迪马利亚交换宿舍的期间，拉维奇没有开门见山。梅西嫌拉维奇喋喋不休不挑重点说正要走时，拉维奇拦住了梅西，但依旧拐弯抹角地问叫pipa的男人还在和先前的女友交往吗。

梅西鄙夷地回了一眼:“我凭什么要把人家隐私告诉你。”

“不是吧这么严格的吗。你都告诉过我他有女朋友了，就不能告诉我分手没吗。”

绕不过拉维奇，梅西只好点头说分手了。

“你听说他恢复单身时是不是很开心？”

“更多的是震惊，”梅西回答，“因为他们很般配。”

拉维奇咬牙恨铁不成钢地要梅西多想想，梅西却皱眉仔细思考后加了句：“还有.....松了一口气？”

“差不多！”拉维奇感觉马马虎虎算在范围内，“看吧我就说你喜欢他！”

“这你先前就说过了，我倒是想问问你哪来的依据？”梅西狐疑道。

“男人的直觉。”拉维奇不要脸地说。

“得。”梅西捏住拉维奇的脸蛋。

拉维奇轻轻掰开梅西的手继续嚷嚷，说尽管来南非是为夺冠，可现在再不表白等联赛日子来了又是异国就晚了。梅西撑着脑袋看拉维奇声情并茂地阐述他的恋爱学几秒后就坚持不下去，开始低头拿手指玩弄床单的褶皱画出笑脸的模样，想来想去觉得这张脸真像伊瓜因，不由得笑出声。

“你笑什么？”拉维奇张大嘴巴打哈欠。

梅西不告诉拉维奇，反而揉乱他黑色长发说:“pocho，你头发挺好看的。”

“谢谢....？”拉维奇哈欠刚打完，完全没发现梅西一直把自己的话当耳旁风。

等拉维奇意识到这么久都是自顾自地说话，梅西都没承认自己推理出的任何一件事时，梅西已经准备起身回房。拉维奇飞扑绊倒梅西让他直面栽到床榻上，遂即拿隔壁床迪马利亚的枕头捂住梅西的头要挟说不吐露点啥绝不让他离开床，梅西只好拿头上方拉维奇的枕头与拉维奇展开枕头大战，闹腾到迪马利亚拿着钥匙打开房门后面跟来马斯切拉诺。梅西一认出马斯切拉诺半张脸立马缩进被子里，因为背对门而没有看见的拉维奇满脸奇怪但还是抢过梅西手上的枕头，一手一个扮成双枪流的西部牛仔。

“玩得真开心啊你。”马斯切拉诺微笑着贴到拉维奇的后背，把其中一个枕头从他手心拽下。

“马斯切，晚好。”

迪马利亚看不见拉维奇的表情，不过语气听得像遗言。

最后马斯切拉诺逼拉维奇睡了这辈子最早的觉，回到宿舍的梅西也在贝隆的催促下洗澡休息了，养精蓄锐迎接南非世界杯开幕。

这次世界杯比赛似乎很顺利，阿根廷小组赛依仗年轻锋线取得头名出线，八强与墨西哥的比赛以争议误判获得胜利。似乎上帝都是站在阿根廷一方，接下来就是看四强赛对阵德国。面对这个马拉多纳的手下败将，全国上下包括媒体都自信得膨胀，伊瓜因抽空给梅西打电话说他们所在的报纸都决定打上标题写“两代球王征服非洲”了。

“德国人不好对付的。”梅西谦虚道。

“可是迭戈在的86年不就赢了吗？”

“但是90年输了啊。”

“那是因为裁判。”伊瓜因鼓励梅西不要太担忧。

“大家都希望我们赢，阿根廷。”梅西自言自语。

“那是当然，我的大球星。”伊瓜因又开始用老称呼调侃梅西。

“多少年了，你还说。”梅西真的不擅长面对伊瓜因的奉承话。

“我是发自内心！”伊瓜因可不觉得自己的话有奉承意味，“这么多年，一直！”

“当时为我量个子时你有想过，我会在迭戈手下穿十号吗。”梅西问。他本打算等伊瓜因说出没有时也回复句我也没有，可没想到伊瓜因说了句有。

“准确而言一半一半，”伊瓜因想，“那天过后你首秀时我就觉得，你能成为下一个迭戈，下一个十号。”

“2003年，七年前。”梅西不由得记起遥远的记忆。

“这么久了吗。”

“我来欧洲都四年了，我们也四年没见面了啊。”

“你想过我吗？”伊瓜因问，“这么久。”

这句话说出口伊瓜因都觉得矫情。他们见面寥寥无几的主要原因是这几年国家队和俱乐部赛事太多，梅西越出名能够支配的时间越短，好不容易有空回阿根廷度假伊瓜因又要跑回外地上大学。尽管如此，除去梅西头一年弄丢号码外，他们一直有电话联系。

“想。”

伊瓜因没听清，问说了什么。

“说你傻。”梅西有点生气。伊瓜因一点也没放在心上，他见时间不早便祝愿第二日比赛旗开得胜后结束了这段对话。

伊瓜因觉得梅西只要在场上，他对于足球理想的化身也在场上。奔跑，跌倒，射门，伊瓜因的目光不转移，梦便以聚光在梅西身上的形式延续，从河床青训到一线队亮相，从德比一战成名到登陆欧洲，从入选国家队到追逐冠军，从荣誉满身到退役后归于平淡。

他希望梅西能赐予自己一场复制1986年的胜利，每个阿根廷人都这么虔诚地盼着。

可21世纪的足球不再属于经济全面崩盘，过分依赖天赋与进攻的拉丁美洲。他们被现代化的足球全方位击垮，被誉为球王接班人的梅西在球王麾下连一个进球都没有。

伊瓜因同事费劲苦心提前写的那篇复仇德意志的稿件被扔进垃圾桶，主编没有提前通知定了凌晨出发回布宜诺斯艾利斯的红眼班机，因为等到翌日白天机票钱会翻倍。

临时的通知让所有人都乱了阵脚，前辈们都先赶去机场把烂摊子扔给伊瓜因。伊瓜因来不及提前去跟梅西告别，他只好一边忙着最后的收尾工作，一边给梅西发了个即将离去的短信。当伊瓜因终于理清工作并收拾完行李从宾馆出来时，发现穿着拖鞋的梅西在宾馆门口急匆匆地喘气。无人的凌晨只有聚集在稀散灯光下的飞蛾与隔空相望的两人，寂静得让梅西的呼吸声与飞蛾翅膀的扑打声一样格外清晰。

伊瓜因赶紧放下行李跑到梅西面前询问怎么了，为什么这个点还没睡。

“我睡不着，输了，睡不着。”梅西抓着伊瓜因的双臂说。

“里奥，我相信你。放下这次世界杯吧。”伊瓜因弯腰紧紧抱住面前人，任由梅西在他臂膀上的指甲越陷越深。

“我一直在想你。”梅西突然说。

“我也想你。”伊瓜因不假思索地马上回答，顺带抚摸他的头发。

“不，不一样的。”梅西低声自语道，松手将伊瓜因轻轻推开。

量尺，扫把，啤酒，蛋糕，离开阿根廷的梅西总是零零散散的想到这些，却不止想这些。

他想念的瞬间，既不是在训练场踢球时撒落眼帘的落叶，也不是近在咫尺的背后被烟花烫伤的星空。

“....我还是适合专注踢球。”梅西丢下意义不明的话，伸手拿伊瓜因的行李箱想送他去飞机场。

伊瓜因没有让梅西帮忙，反是驳回了梅西的话:“人生只有足球也没啥意思啊。”

“女人，酒，电影，音乐，世上值得爱的事物和人太多了，里奥。”伊瓜因伸出手指数着，似乎也是数着自己喜欢的事物，“这些都会让你发现你除了足球，并非一无所有。”

梅西抬头望着灯下伊瓜因因反光若隐若无的脸，飞蛾突然飞到眼前遮住视线，他只好挥手赶走。伊瓜因揉乱梅西的头发，然后摘下停落在发梢边的飞蛾。

“我果然，很想你。”梅西不知所以地又提回之前的话题。

“别这肉麻了。”伊瓜因合睫笑道。

梅西目送伊瓜因乘上的士，待伊瓜因挥手作别，他才重新揉搓了一下刚被伊瓜因抚摸的发梢。炙热的触摸与正值高温的天气一同将梅西的脸颊烧得滚烫，连脑袋和心脏都不对劲了，仿佛中暑般。


	4. Chapter 4

伊瓜因自从入职后就搬离家独自租了间小公寓。为了庆祝他进社会，南希特意给他手腕上系了根红绳，要他随时佩戴以祝他仕途顺利身体健康。豪尔赫倒觉得没他管教这家伙一定会出什么乱子。虽然没豪尔赫想得那么糟糕，但从南非回来的伊瓜因确实宿醉了，第二天上班迟到被主编威胁要告诉老板扣工资。

“你为什么会宿醉啊，别以为年轻就能糟蹋自己身体。”前辈看着一头乱发的伊瓜因好奇地问。

伊瓜因愣住，想半天却把问题还给了前辈:“是啊，为什么我会宿醉呢。”

“这小子还没酒醒！”前辈乐呵地看后辈的笑话。

伊瓜因摇摇头，他努力往后倒退记忆，记起回到阿根廷后正逢周末，于是自己人生第一次在晚上跑到酒吧，毕竟因为先前一直和安妮交往所以从没混过夜场。

刚打开酒吧门的伊瓜因总觉得好像来错地方了，全是清一片的男人。等到自己坐下酒过三巡，视线和脑袋都模模糊糊时，一名娇小的少年静悄悄坐到他旁边搭讪。遮住眼睛垂于肩头的黑色长发，像猫一样琥珀棕的眼眸，一抱就能入怀的身板下曲线优雅的腿部肌肉，顺着视线下移伊瓜因梅西的模样却代替面前少年浮现。

“里奥。”伊瓜因想起当时自己对着那个男孩喊起梅西的名字，不由自主地在办公室复述。

“你别以为和里奥关系好就飘了。”主编看伊瓜因一点都不反省还叫梅西的名字，便把一叠文件塞到他手上指着办公桌要他好好干活。

“怎么，你思维还很跳跃啊，”前辈嘲笑伊瓜因，“能从酒吧想到梅西，怎么想的。”

“呃，”伊瓜因也想问自己，“天知道。”

“说起来这回世界杯后续采访里奥指名想要你来，说什么印象好。”主编拿笔敲伊瓜因的桌子说。

伊瓜因还没进入工作状态，呆呆地问:“什么时候？”

“啊，等他回国际米兰你顺便也去意大利把新赛季报道做一下，然后把世界杯问一下，一举两得，”主编放下笔改拿起手机看日期，心里盘算着怎么省机票和旅宿钱，“你一个人可以吧？”

“不，不是，”伊瓜因试探问，“我是说里奥什么时候提到要我采访。”

“嗯？啥啊，就上个星期我们不是有人会去拍球星度假照吗，碰到就聊到了。”主编以为早就告诉伊瓜因他们和梅西从南非回来后有接触。

“主编，咱们这真的是只有在八卦方面上心啊。”

“小鬼懂个屁，这叫流量。”主编要伊瓜因赶快提前准备，现在阿根廷能要到梅西独家采访的少之又少。还告诉伊瓜因要提前联系，不要直接去意大利然后打电话告诉梅西自己已经到了。

等主编回到专属办公室，记者前辈又缠着问伊瓜因搞清楚梅西的情人是谁没。伊瓜因摇头试图转移话题，谁晓得对方一个报纸甩到自己头上：“隔壁报社说是她你觉得可能性大吗？”

伊瓜因看着头版照片上性感丰满的模特自信地散发荷尔蒙，又注意到页角小字写的报道便念起:“这女孩不是都否认了，人家都有未婚夫了还是自己高中同学。”

“这么含糊的回答你还信啊，指不定是在打马虎眼。”

“你偶尔也要信任一下别人啊。”伊瓜因把报纸收起。

“你为啥就没点探索精神，”前辈觉得伊瓜因在回避着什么，“难不成你已经知道是谁了。”

伊瓜因再次摇头叹气：“我们还是多关注下阿甲吧。”

“你不是要到独家了吗？去问问。”

“不会问的了。”伊瓜因把前辈按在座位上不要他随便再来自己位子。

可没等几分钟，伊瓜因却开口问前辈:“有酒吧存在只有男人的吗？”

“有啊，gay吧。”

伊瓜因可算知道自己真的去错酒吧了。

这一天，伊瓜因遵循主编的意思开始写采访计划书。临近下班终于写好了，伊瓜因从第一张翻起念道:“尊敬的里奥梅西先生，感谢您的支持，我新赛季开始会前往意大利采访您......”念着念着，伊瓜因觉得读不下去自己写的稿件了。郑重得让他感觉不像是平常会对梅西说的话。可转头一想，梅西现在在球场上踢一小时赚的钱可能就顶得上自己一年的实习期工资，不由得感觉两人的距离越来越大。

难道将来只能这么说话了吗。

伊瓜因闷闷不乐地把稿件揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

那你想要里奥怎么跟你说话。

脑袋里有声音问道。

像酒吧里那个娇小的男孩一样，暧昧地在耳畔低吟吗。

“啊啊啊啊！”伊瓜因扒垃圾桶的稿件又翻出来遮住脸。

“完了，又疯了一个。”同事们看着伊瓜因同情道，世界杯后昼夜颠倒的上班模式让他们误以为伊瓜因也是因此情绪不稳定。

“操他妈逼！”这时主编办公室传来主编能震碎天花板的声音。这声音再熟悉不过了，只要主编球队输球他总能爆发这样的愤怒，完全不掩饰自己在办公时间看第一轮阿甲联赛。

“又在看球了，”同事们互相说起上司的坏话，“为什么他能看球我们不行。”

“我也想早点下班啊，干啥作息时间搞得跟亚洲人一样。”

“我要度假还有海滩——”

抱怨声四处传来，前辈要伊瓜因去给主编倒茶以来堵住骂人的嘴。伊瓜因一打开办公室的门，差点被主编的啤酒砸脑袋。

“臭秃子，为清洁工着想下啊....”伊瓜因护住茶看着洒了一地的啤酒嘀咕道。

等伊瓜因把茶小心翼翼端到主编手边，主编才稍微气消了点。本想赶快溜走，结果同事们隔着玻璃窗使劲朝伊瓜因使眼色要他多待会陪主编聊天，趁这机会有的人开始整理公文包准备下班。伊瓜因翻了个白眼只好找话题问主编下次报刊内容与分配情况，可主编根本没听进反而义正言辞地来了句：“男人是不会对着踢球的男人撸管的。”

伊瓜因差点一个冷颤把茶泼到主编新买的裤子上，他赶紧把茶放到桌子上故作淡定地接下话：“不过，踢得好的话会给人带来快感吧，像里奥啊，kun啊那群人。”

“那也不是性快感啊。”主编说。

“或许比性快感更舒服。”伊瓜因发着呆喃喃自语。

主编听不大清伊瓜因说了什么，喝茶转头一看玻璃窗外发现员工全部跑没了。“日！”他爆出脏话再转头找伊瓜因，发现伊瓜因也跑不见了，气得没拿稳茶杯，热腾腾的茶就这么泼到了裤子上。

＊＊＊  
“为什么要住酒店，你就住我家啊。”

梅西理所当然地对刚下飞机来到意大利的伊瓜因说道。

伊瓜因看着面前人墨镜帽子全副武装地来机场接自己感动万分，而接下来这句话让他更是受宠若惊。

“这，不太好吧。”

“有什么不好，你是pipa啊。”梅西歪着脑袋说道，“如果你不想和我家人住，我家还有个房子在米兰空着在......”

“没事！”伊瓜因赶紧打断了梅西的话，“和你住一起就行！”

就这样，伊瓜因为报社省下了不少餐旅费。他来到梅西家，梅西的妹妹玛利亚乖巧地为他们开门。伊瓜因开心地摸了摸玛利亚的头发，并亲吻脸颊作贴面礼:“玛利亚，你长成大美人了。”

玛利亚顿时满脸通红，支支吾吾地躲在梅西背后，梅西则是脸全黑了下来。

“pipa！别勾引我妹妹！”梅西气鼓鼓地把伊瓜因踹进客房。

“勾...？！”伊瓜因踉跄几步后站稳，“才没有！我不会对小孩子出手！”

“胡扯！你谈恋爱的时候安妮才14岁！”

“我那个时候也14岁好不好！”

梅西不讲理地把床上的枕头甩到伊瓜因脸上，就像在国家队集训时那样。伊瓜因毫不示弱地接下枕头拽住梅西的胳膊把他扯入床单内，然后翻个身爬到梅西身上，并用枕头遮住梅西的脸。

“要窒息了！”梅西含糊不清地咕哝着，“你们怎么都这么喜欢这招！”

“你还经验丰富啊。”伊瓜因把枕头往下摞到梅西胸前，随后自己扑到枕头上，两人近得只有这软绵绵的枕头将肌肤隔开。

“可不是。”梅西伸手抬枕头，想将上面的人抬下去。

“加把劲，你不是职业运动员吗！”伊瓜因临危不乱，还想知道梅西怎么对付自己。

梅西被挑衅得额头爆出青藤，毫不留情地一个扫堂腿踹伊瓜因的小腿，趁伊瓜因身子不由得一歪，梅西把他翻倒在自己身下。

“认输吧。”梅西用枕头使劲蹂躏伊瓜因的脸。

“不干。”伊瓜因视线被枕头完全遮住，只好胡乱拿手在空中挥舞，碰到梅西头发就死死抓住。

“疼死了！”

“你松开！”

“你先松！”

“幼不幼稚啊！你都23岁了！”

“抓我头发的pipa最幼稚！”

“真闹腾呢。”豪尔赫看着客房里打闹的两个人乐呵呵地端来马黛茶，要他们歇一歇。等两人端正坐好，头发全部乱成一片。

“剪头发吧。”伊瓜因看着头发像鸡窝一样的梅西说道。

“懒。”梅西回答。

“我帮你剪，我弟的头发都是我剪的。”

梅西露出不太信任的眼光看着伊瓜因，伊瓜因则是胸有成竹地双手叉腰。

新赛季开始的第一场比赛，观众们新奇地发现留了多年长发的梅西把头发剪短了。这是伊瓜因的得意之作，尽管梅西觉得也没多么好看。

“明明很好！”当时刚剪完头发，伊瓜因对着一脸不屑的梅西抗议，“眼睛都露出来了。”

梅西叼着珍宝珠反问这有啥用，毕竟就算刘海遮眼睛他也看得清球。

“好看啊，你的眼睛。”伊瓜因理所当然地秒答，说出和初次熟知的树下一样的话。

“我不是说过好几次，不要这样...夸我。”梅西不好意思地想拿头发遮脸，却发现现在的自己头发短得已经没有可以用来遮挡的余地，通红的耳畔和微醺般的脸蛋一览无遗。

“果然不要剪短。”梅西后悔极了，伊瓜因却完全没有意识到。

比赛以开门红结束，似乎世界杯的一切阴霾都已忘却。回到家中他们窝在梅西的卧室里，伊瓜因照例做了些简单的采访，梅西的回答照样也是很官方的话。

“我原本觉得，你采访我会很好玩，却感觉很严肃。”梅西说。

“毕竟有的问题报社那边是规定好的我不能改，所以肯定都是些很正式的东西，”伊瓜因拿笔边写边回答，“虽然我觉得，我们报社更多心思花在八卦上。”

梅西忍不住笑出来:“哪都是了。”

“不过想想的确如果我来问的话，我问的一定都是些年轻人的新鲜玩意，”伊瓜因说，“比如护身符之类的。”

“哪只脚迈进赛场更能赢的那种吗。”

“对。”

“好奇怪，”梅西笑道，“肯定没人愿意看这些。”

“说的也是。”伊瓜因自嘲道。

“你什么时候走？”

“过几天吧。”伊瓜因认真思考。

梅西躺在自己卧室的床上耷拉着腿，露出一副很寂寞的表情。伊瓜因挠挠梅西的小短毛，不经意间留意到桌子上的一个盒子。

“这是什么？”伊瓜因好奇地打开，发现里面有颗石头。

“你别乱动笨蛋。”梅西发现伊瓜因在自己桌子上动手动脚，从床上起身打算夺走石头。

“我帮你丢吧。”伊瓜因说着便把石头丢进垃圾桶。

“别丢！”梅西在石头落入垃圾桶前一把接住。

“石头多脏啊！”

“我叫你别丢。”梅西把石头拽住手心。

伊瓜因见梅西这么重视，不好意思地试探道:“所以这是什么？”

“你给我的。”

听到回答伊瓜因瞪大双眼。他完全忘了什么时候给过这玩意。

“生日那次。”梅西补充道。

伊瓜因这才想起来那次在纪念碑球场梅西为自己过的生日。他不好意思挠头:“啊，你为什么想到留这个。”

“还不是被你那文艺小青年范给感动了。”梅西吐吐舌头作鬼脸。

“那是我喝醉了吧。”伊瓜因真的想抹杀掉梅西脑海中年轻的自己。

“我觉得说的挺好的，”梅西把石头放到胸前，随后又放到伊瓜因眼前，“这可是我的幸运物，球场上的。”

“不是吧，你会带到更衣室吗？”伊瓜因吃惊。

“不行吗。”梅西坐回床上盘起双腿。

“这不如我给你左脚系个红绳呢。”伊瓜因说罢取下自己右手腕的红绳，拽住梅西的脚把他翻倒在床上，不顾梅西抗议硬是系了上去。

“你脚踝也好看欸。”伊瓜因发出色老头般的赞赏，顺便蓄意扣脚心惹梅西痒。

梅西毫不留情地拿脚踢到伊瓜因头上，翻个跟头反推伊瓜因到床上，咯吱响的声音回荡在空气中。他骑坐在伊瓜因身上缓缓俯身，将自己的额头贴在伊瓜因的眉间。

“pipa，你个大白痴。”

梅西说的话与其是耍性子，不如是别的什么意思。可伊瓜因脑子里已经无法短时间内辨别，梅西在伊瓜因唇边的低吟伴着心脏震耳欲聋地敲鼓声传入伊瓜因的肌肤，视网膜已完全被身上人的琥珀般棕色的眼眸霸占。

恍惚间，伊瓜因似乎听见了沙沙的声音。像是数年前在纪念碑球场上已经听腻了的，落叶与空气的摩擦声。

伊瓜因握住梅西撑在自己身旁的手腕。

吻点在了梅西的唇瓣，就像雨滴渗入花蕊般。

＊＊＊  
伊瓜因记得梅西睡着时的样子。

那个星空漫天的生日，梅西就像水晶球里会唱歌的洋娃娃一样枕在他手臂上睡觉。伊瓜因半夜被蚊子吵醒睁开半眼，觉得梅西像安妮又不像安妮，总之困意的脑子是混乱的。他搂住梅西的腰，将整个身子揽入怀中，两人的体温很快在盛夏的催促下化作汗水，从伊瓜因的脸颊缓缓流下渗进梅西的发梢。滚到梅西鞋下的两瓶啤酒被翻动姿势的伊瓜因踢向远处，残留的酒从易拉罐口抖落沿路自由地留下痕迹。

那一夜伊瓜因睡得不太好，再次吵醒他的不是蚊子，而是嫌热的梅西的呻吟声。气息吹动梅西挠在伊瓜因脸上的长发，与扎胳膊的杂草和叮咬小腿的蚊虫一起惹人痒。伊瓜因别扭地动了动身子再次不情愿地睁眼，对视上的是同样半梦半醒的梅西，顷刻间于黑夜中交换了两人瞳孔的景色。

卷发轻垂遮掩伊瓜因的视线，穿透发丝间隙的耳朵模糊地听见梅西小声嘟哝好痒。

“嗯，真痒。”

伊瓜因含糊地重复，这也是自己的心里话。


End file.
